1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing a communication service and a control apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for effectively updating a selected user group to which a communication service is to be provided by a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Opportunistic interference alignment (OIA) refers to a method of selecting a new user terminal in each transmission slot based on a channel state and transmitting a message to the user terminal. The user terminal may be connected to a communication device in order for the message to be transmitted to the user terminal.
When the user terminal is connected to the communication device, the user terminal may then perform communication by sequentially occupying transmission slots. When the message is transmitted, the user terminal may return the occupied transmission slot for communication. The user terminal may return a wireless resource after performing a communication service.
Here, when a new user terminal is determined in each transmission slot for a communication service, a calculation complexity may increase in proportion to a number of user terminals. Thus, there is a desire for a method of solving such an increasing complexity.